Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow
Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow is the thirteenth episode of the second season of ''The Orville''. A time distortion brings someone from the past to the present and the lives of Captain Ed Mercer and First Officer Kelly Grayson are upended. Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow was written by co-executive producer Janet Lin, directed by Gary Rake, and scored by John Debney. It is the first episode not to feature the standard opening credits and theme music by Bruce Broughton, which were removed to shorten the episode's length.@TomCostantino. "Thank you @spool_the !!! https://thespool.net/tv/2019/04/the-orville-recap-tomorrow-and-tomorrow-and-tomorrow/ … and don’t worry about the main title, we just temporarily needed extra time for the show. ⏱��⏰⏲@SethMacFarlane @TheOrville #TheOrville". Twitter. April 18, 2019. The title of the episode has drawn speculation from fans. It may derive from a play by William Shakespeare in which the titular Macbeth soliloquies: Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow, Creeps in this petty pace from day to day, To the last syllable of recorded time; And all our yesterdays have lighted fools The way to dusty death.''Shakespeare, William. Macbeth. West 31. 1623. Alternatively, the title may come from a short science-fiction story by Kurt Vonnegut of the same name where the aging process of Humans is halted. Production ''Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow was written by Janet Lin, who took on one of the most difficult writing projects of ''The Orville'' so far. According to science consultant André Bormanis, the writing staff had been interested in using time travel to serve as a vehicle for a story for some time, but they realized almost every possible time-travel story had been written. "It's hard to find a really good original time travel story," he reflected. "You have to find a new approach to it that hasn't been done on other science fiction shows, and that's pretty much an impossible task at this point."Oullette, Jennifer. "The Orville blends science fiction and science fact into a winning mix". Ars Technica. Dec. 29, 2018. The episode marked a renewed focus on the relationship between Ed and Kelly. Creator Seth MacFarlane had wanted the relationship only to play a part in Season 2, but not constitute the season's central narrative.CineMovie. "Seth MacFarlane Talks The Orville & Ed and Kelly's Future Romance". YouTube. Aug. 1, 2018. Actress Adrianne Palicki (Kelly) said this episode and ''The Road Not Taken'', taken together, "were the hardest acting experiences of her life."Mitovich, Matt Webb. "The Orville's Adrianne Palicki Teases One of Her Greatest Challenges, Shares S.H.I.E.L.D. Encore Wish". TVLine. Jan. 2, 2019. The first explicit reference to this episode came in December 23, 2018, when actor Scott Grimes (Gordon) confirmed there would be a two-part episode "reminiscent of time-travel that will blow your mind ... where maybe everyone hasn't met everyone yet."#253: Scott Grimes from The Orville and American Dad". Comic Book Central. Dec. 23, 2018." The episode's title was announced on January 25, 2019.The Orville. Fox Sweden. Last accessed Jan. 25, 2019. Trivia * Palicki says that this episode was her favorite of Season 2 "because it was such a challenge."Mitovich, Matt Webb. "The Orville's Adrianne Palicki Teases One of Her Greatest Challenges, Shares S.H.I.E.L.D. Encore Wish". TVLine. Jan. 2, 2019. Cast Main cast * Seth MacFarlane as Capt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Mark Jackson as Isaac Recurring cast * Chad L. Coleman as Klyden * Will Sasso as Mooska * Norm Macdonald as Yaphit Guest cast * Chase Kim as Officer References